Finding Family
by Luciendar
Summary: Shikamaru hands a problem over to Naruto when it is too much for the genius to handle. How will this action change Naruto's world? A fun little Naruto X Kurenai one shot. I love this pairing but haven't really thought of a good story to write for them. I hope you all enjoy this. I know that I did writing it. Rated M for some language and mildly suggestive content.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Their are you happy now!? Can we get on with the story? Let me dream!**

 **A/N: A nice little NarutoXKurenai story for those of you who have a squishy heart like me. Some Sakura flaming in here, just an fyi. I don't hate the girl, it just was useful in the story.**

 **Finding Family**

"Naruto! I need your help!"

Now, Naruto had heard these words plenty of times in his life. Any number of his friends, scared villagers, or even from the occasional villain had said it to him. Still, there were certain people he never expected to hear those words from, and one of them was standing right in front of him.

"Shikamaru, calm down, what's wrong?"

Shikamaru walked past him with a small bundle in his arms, "I'm trying Naruto, really I am, but I don't know what to do. I made certain promises to Asuma, and I am doing my best to keep them, but this is so far beyond me."

Extremely confused and only half awake at this late hour Naruto yawned. It wasn't that he didn't care, of course he did. But the person he usually counted on to explain things to him was freaking out. Not only that, but it was after midnight and Naruto was only wearing a wife-beater and ramen themed boxers. Needless to say, he hadn't intended to be fielding company.

"Slow down man," Naruto urged, "Start from the top."

With a deep breath, Shikamaru sat, "It's like this. When Asuma was dying, I promised him that I'd take care of Kurenai and his daughter. I promised him, and I may not be known for my promises like you are, but I keep my word. Especially to my dying mentor."

Finally, Shikamaru was starting to calm down, but Naruto was still waiting for him to get to the point.

"Kurenai doesn't really ask for much of anything. I have to practically force my help on her sometimes. It's such a drag. So when she came to me and asked me to watch her daughter so she could have a rare night out with her friends, I couldn't say no."

Naruto nodded, he was beginning to understand his friend's predicament, "Can I assume that the thing your holding then is..."

"Oh, yeah," his pineapple headed friend nodded and pulled back the blanket covering the tiny girl's face.

The child was only a couple years old at the most. She had dark hair like her parents, but her eyes were still closed. Naruto couldn't help but smile. His heart felt warm at the sight. He usually only felt this happy when being served his first bowl of ramen after an unusually long mission.

"Okay, I think I see what's going on. You needed help with the kid, but first I gotta ask," Naruto paused until Shikamaru nodded for him to continue, "Why me?"

Shikamaru sighed then, "I'll be honest, you weren't my first thought. My mom was asleep, Choji is working at the restaurant tonight, Ino is, and I quote, 'not a kid person', Sakura has the night shift at the hospital, team ten is on a mission, Hinata is in the Hyuga compound which apparently is locked up tight after midnight, Kakashi always has those books with him, and Kiba..."

They both laughed at that.

Suddenly an over-confident Inuzuka sneezed as he was trying to pick a girl up at the bar, "Some hottie must be dreamin' bout me. I'm such a stud."

After he'd mentioned every other one of their friends, Naruto couldn't help but ask, "And Sai?"

Shikamaru laughed a bit darkly at that, "Well, let's just say that there was a misunderstanding between him and a kid the other day when he was painting at the park. Long story short, he's not allowed around kids or schools for the next six months with weekly psych evals."

"Wow," Naruto scoffed, "So it's not that I wasn't your first choice, I was your last choice."

Shikamaru sweat-dropped a bit, "Well, you do live above a brothel."

"Touche."

Shikamaru looked around the shabby apartment, "Why do you still live here? I mean, I know the Third was the one who gave you this place and all, but still. He'd want better for you."

Naruto sighed, "I haven't really had the time. I mean, think about my life for the past six years."

Naruto began ticking items on his fingers, "Chunin exam invasion, Sasuke left the village, traveled with the pervy sage for three years, fought rogue ninja, trained to be a sage, trained to master the Kyuubi, saved the world. I've been busy. Plus, I help out the girls downstairs when a guy gets too grabby."

Echoing the blond, Shikamaru nodded, "Touche."

"So," Naruto said while running a hand through his hair, "What exactly do I need to help you with?"

That seemed to get the Nara worked up all over again, "Okay, so I fed her, and changed her, just like Kurenai said. Then she started wailing like she was in pain. She cried herself to sleep just before I got here, but I'm afraid when she wakes up that-"

His unfinished prophecy turned into reality as beautiful red eyes blinked open and the child began to wail once more. Shikamaru, at wits end, simply began to rock the child.

Naruto merely shook his head, "Give her here."

Without argument Shikamaru obliged the blond and handed him the child. Two seconds later, Naruto had the toddler on his shoulder and was patting her back. A mere three pats in and a great force erupted from the girl's mouth.

"What the hell was that," shouted the panicked Nara.

Naruto chuckled at him, "A burp. Sometimes kids get air in their stomachs after they are fed from a bottle. It's painful for them until you get it out."

"Oh," was all the relieved jonin said in reply.

"Hey, aren't you and Temari talking about having kids? Shouldn't you, ya know, be reading books about this kind of stuff," Naruto inquired.

Head hanging low the Nara nodded, "She's really insistent too. Every time she comes up from Suna, she schedules it so that she's at her highest fertility point. Whatever that means...troublesome. Say how do you know so much about this kid stuff anyways?"

Naruto simply shook his head, the girl had already fallen back to sleep, "I can't believe she's even worried about that stuff. She's only like...what twenty-one or something, right? Anyways, you gotta know this stuff. When I was living in the orphanage I helped to take care of the ones who were too small to look after themselves. It helped that they were too young to hate me. No worries though, I'm happy to help. What time is Kurenai picking her up?"

"She's not," he replied, "I'm dropping her off at eight in the morning. I don't mean to intrude but do you think I can just hang here with you until then?"

Naruto chuckled, "Sure, it's not like I want you breaking down my door in another two..."

Naruto trailed off as Shikamaru had already fallen asleep.

The blond looked down at the little girl in his arms, "Looks like you wore Uncle Nara out. Well, no worries, crazy Uncle Uzumaki is here now."

 **8 am- Kurenai's Apartment**

Kurenai walked to the door, still somewhat hungover from the last night. Still, she'd already asked enough of the boy and was ready to see her daughter. She couldn't help but hope her child would sleep a bit longer and give her some rest. Upon hearing the giggling coming from that door, she knew her hopes were in vain.

When she finally reached the door she took her appearance into account. She'd worn a somewhat revealing nightie to bed. It was comfortable and quick to put on, which in her drunken stupor last night, that's all that mattered. Typically, she'd never dare be seen like this, but Shikamaru was practically like a nephew at this point. She figured that she could handle a quick turn over and knew he wasn't the type of man to get the wrong idea or go talking about it.

"Thanks so much Shikamaru, you don't know how much-" her words trailed off when she realized the man dropping off her daughter wasn't the one she'd left her with.

Naruto was tickling the girl's belly when the door opened, diaper bag slung over his shoulder. He'd heard Kurenai addressing him when he'd noticed her attire. He was about to explain what happened when his mind froze. Living above a brothel, he'd seen women in every state of undress imaginable, and those girls could be creative. Yet he'd never come across a sight so breathtaking that he'd lost all semblance of thought.

Kurenai's caring personality noticed his distress and reached out to touch his shoulder, "Naruto, are you okay?"

Thankfully, he'd averted his eyes almost immediately. He loved his old teacher, but wouldn't want to be viewed as a pervert, super or otherwise. So when she asked him if she was okay, he nodded, looking anywhere but at her.

Not one to miss obvious reactions like that, Kurenai figured out pretty quick what happened and hid her body behind the door. Her face lit up to the point that it almost matched her eyes. Naruto may be a bit young for her, but even she couldn't deny that he had grown to be quite an attractive man. Even more so than his father who had been known as one of the hottest men in the village in his day.

"S-sorry Naruto, I expected Shikamaru," Kurenai explained.

Naruto nodded, finally able to face her once more, he was desperate for some kind of small talk, "Oh, I see, so you and Shikamaru are like that huh?"

Immediately understand the implication Kurenai shook her head, "No! Not at all. He's just...become sort of like family is all. Ever since Asuma passed he's been around doing whatever he can. It's not like I dress like this often, and I definitely wasn't hoping for him or anyone to see me this way. I'm just not feeling great after last night and was hoping to get Mirai dropped off quickly so that I could rest."

The blonds concern overwhelmed his embarrassment as he looked into the woman's eyes. She really didn't look so great, like she might get sick at any moment. He wasn't sure what being drunk was like, since Kurama processed the alcohol long before he could even get buzzed, but the after effects didn't look pretty. Grandma Tsunade had taught him that lesson years ago.

Naruto brought the child he'd just learned the name of to his shoulder and scratched the back of his head with his free hand, "Hey, I don't have any missions or training today. Plus, little Mirai and I have been having lots of fun since she woke up. How about you get some rest and then come meet us at the park when you're feeling a bit better? If all else fails, I'll bring her back around six. How's that sound?"

It sounded amazing, but Kurenai couldn't ask him to do that, "I really appreciate it Naruto, but I couldn't ask you to do that."

Naruto laughed, "Guess I am being a little bit selfish here. I get really bored on my days off though. What do you say little one, want to spend some time with crazy Uncle Uzumaki?"

Kurenai couldn't help but smile when he turned Mirai to face her. Her daughter giggled and blew raspberries. Her daughter was a happy child, that's for sure, but she rarely ever saw her this happy with a guy.

"Okay you two," Kurenai relented, "You two have fun. I'll see you around one for a late lunch, okay?"

Naruto gave her a thumbs up and shouted as he ran off, "One o'clock at Ichiraku's! It's a date!"

Slowly shutting the door Kurenai blushed, ' _A date?'_

At the same time, Naruto had slowed down drastically, realizing what he'd said, _'Did I really say date?'_

 **1 pm- Ichiraku Ramen**

When Kurenai got there, she noticed Naruto and Biwaku already seated. Quietly approaching to see what he was doing, she found that he was letting her sip the broth from the duck spoon. It was quite adorable watching the hyperactive boy...no man, imitate ninja weapons and jutsu as he brought the spoon to her lips. Even in times of peace, after having lost Asuma, it was so refreshing to see her daughter happy like this.

Having seen enough, Kurenai walked into the food stall, "A water dragon soup spoon attack, I'll have to remember that one."

Naruto blushed a bit as he chuckled, "Oh yeah, I found that she really likes that. Not so fond of the fireball soup spoon though, she's got good taste."

Deciding to continue the banter a bit, knowing the blond's affinity, the red-eyed woman asked, "What, no great breakthrough spoon?"

Again, the blond laughed, "No, that sounds too much like something that comes out the other end then goes in this one."

Completely caught off guard Kurenai giggled at his pun, "Yikes, that does sound bad."

Naruto nodded sagely, "You should know after my match with Kiba during the chunin exams how dangerous that can get."

Once more the genjutsu mistress was sent into a small fit of giggles. She didn't know many men who were willing to bring up the most embarrassing moments in their lives just to make someone laugh. Sure, Naruto was a goofball, but there was something endearing about how even his own mistakes were fair game to him.

Naruto observed the woman in front of him, "You look much better, how are you feeling?"

Kurenai favored him a with a grateful smile, "Much better, thank you. I really appreciate what you did for me, thank you so much. What did you two do?"

"We went to the park," he stated plainly, "I pushed her in the swing for a while, we played horsey, and it took me forever to get her off the teeter-totter."

"The teeter-totter," Kurenai said worriedly, "That doesn't sound safe. How did you keep her from falling off?"

Without even making a hand sign a second Naruto puffed into existence, "I used a shadow clone to hold her so she didn't fall."

Her smile returning, she felt a little foolish. Even thinking that Naruto would put a child at risk seemed ridiculous. It'd have to be an entirely different person. The dark Uzumaki...Menma! _Yeah right_.

After ordering a bowl the two chatted for a while. Naruto explained all about how he'd come to be in possession of Mirai and Shikamaru's meltdown. He explained that had sent Shikamaru home that morning and told him that he'd drop her off. She asked a bit more about their day, and he asked about Mirai in general. They spoke about the jutsu the other were working on. It wasn't until Mirai began to yawn that the two realized that they'd been sitting and talking for almost two and a half hours. The real surprise though, was in all that time Naruto had only eaten three bowls of ramen.

"Wow, time sure flies huh," Naruto asked.

"Sure does," Kurenai smiled at him, "Again, I can't thank you enough. Is there anything I can do for you in return?"

He seemed to ponder that for a moment. Kurenai was afraid what he might ask for. She was unaware if his old teacher's habits had rubbed off on him. Regardless, as long as the request wasn't _too_ extreme, she'd agree. He really had done her a tremendous favor.

"I know," the blond perked up, "How about whenever you want to go do something and I'm free you let me babysit?"

A look of shock crossed Kurenai's face, ' _Was that all he really wants?'_

Naruto, misunderstanding the look, looks down in remorse, "I mean, I understand if you don't. No worries."

Immediately Kurenai understood what had happened and grabbed his hand before he could get away, "I'm sorry Naruto, don't misunderstand. I'd be glad to let you watch her again, you seem to be great with her. After all that playing at the park, she doesn't even seem very dirty. I was just expecting you to ask for something...I don't know, more. This way, you're only doing me more favors. At least let me pay you."

"No way," Naruto adamantly refused the money, "I didn't do this for money. I enjoyed watching after her and I like that I could do something to help one of my precious people."

Kurenai couldn't keep the light blush from coloring her cheeks, "You consider me one of your precious people?"

"Sure I do," he replied enthusiastically, "All of the rookie nine and our sensei are precious to me. Just because we haven't had much opportunity to talk before now doesn't change that. I could tell that you were an amazing person simply by how well Hinata and the rest of your team grew."

Completely flattered the jonin smiled, "Thank you Naruto. I have never really got the chance to get to know you, at least not better than most other ninja. But you really seem to be a wonderful man."

It was Naruto's turn to blush a bit and scratch the back of his head as he chuckled, "You know it. Gotta be the best if I wanna be Hokage. Then everyone will be my family. I'm just starting with little Mirai here."

Kurenai knew what Naruto meant by what he said. Still, she couldn't help but envision for a moment Naruto becoming a more permanent fixture in her daughter's life. Quickly she shook the thought free, convincing herself that it was silly.

"Well, I think you have yourself a deal," Kurenai agreed, "But I think you deserve something a little extra."

Naruto looked confused until he felt the woman's lips on his cheek, "Consider that a thank you for being so great to both me and my daughter."

With daughter in hand, a gleeful Kurenai left a flabbergasted blond trying to figure out what just happened.

 **6 Months Later- Dango Stand**

At a table situated in the back of the dango stand sat four women. Kurenai Yuhi was seated at an outing with her three closest friends that had become far more frequent in the past several months. Around the table with her were Anko Mitarashi, Yugao Uzuki, and Hana Inuzuka. They all had the day off so they decided to get together for a late afternoon snack and a couple hours of shopping.

"Girls I'm serious," Anko whined, "There isn't a single guy worth tying down and having my way with these days. Seriously, when I am desperate enough to take one home, I let them go the first time the beg to get away."

The rest of the girls chuckled at the way their friend always talked about dating before Hana replied, "Well, I'm not sure it's the same for me, but I definitely know what you're talking about. The last guy I went out with might as well have been humping my leg before we left the restaurant. Worst part is, he wasn't even a member of my clan."

Another round of laughter came followed up by Yugao, "Maybe it's best that I'm not dating right now. I mean, the man I most looked up to back in the day was Kakashi, and look at him now. He reads those perverted books in broad daylight. I mean, at least do that kind of thing behind closed doors."

"Oh come on now," Kurenai mused, "It can't really be that bad."

Anko gave her friend who had been out of the game since becoming a mother a look, "Oh really? Can you think of one guy in this whole village worth dating?"

"Naruto Uzumaki," the name left Kurenai's lips so fast that she didn't have time to think.

All her friends eyed her with devious curiosity. She knew well that she'd dug her own grave.

"Foxy huh," Anko hmm'd a bit at the idea, "Well he does have that whole hero thing going for him. Plus, that blond hair and blue eyed thing really works for him. Best thing is that he doesn't wear so much of that awful orange anymore."

For some reason, the objectification of the man made the red-eyed jonin irritated, "He's a lot more than just that. He's really kind and thoughtful, he goes out of his way for people with no thought of reward, and he spreads happiness wherever he goes. He's just...just a really great guy."

Hana voiced all their opinions, "Sounds like someone has a thing for Konoha's future Hokage."

Kurenai's cheeks burned a bit, "It's not like that. He's just done so much for me. He's the reason I've been able to hang out so much more in the past few months. Whenever he's free and I want to do something, all I have to do is ask and he's more than happy to watch Mirai."

Anko gave her a look, "Sure he's not just trying to worm his way into those bandages?"

Kurenai's look turned into a very gentle smile, "I'm sure. He never accepts money or any form of thanks. He is always so friendly and takes such good care of her. I gave him a kiss on the cheek a couple times when I picked her up and he never even hinted at wanting more. Honestly, I think he's just a guy with a good heart. Secretly, I think he moved so I wouldn't have a problem with him watching her."

Yugao, who had mainly listened until now perked up at that, "Why's that?"

"Oh, that's right," Kurenai recalled, "You used to watch him when he was a kid right? It was part of your Anbu detail? Well, when I first asked where he lived he told me he was moving. I insisted he let me help, and when I showed up I realized it was in the red light district above a brothel."

Anko chuckled a bit, "Now that's what I'm talking about. Sounds like foxy has some experience."

Kurenai merely shook her head, "No, not with them anyways. When I was taking a break, mortified thinking about how my daughter had been there only a few nights before, I got to talking to a few of them who were in tears. You know how I am with crying people. Anyways, they said that even though they offered, plenty of times, he never touched any of them. They said that he would always help if a client was too handsy but that was the extent of his relationship with them. They seemed very surprised that he was leaving and had apparently only decided on it days before. They were all sad to see such a great guy go."

Yugao nodded as if she wasn't surprised.

Hana agreed that he sounded like a great guy.

Anko, however, wasn't quite through, "Well, sounds like he may be too much of a boy scout for me, but what about you?"

"What about me," Kurenai eyed her.

"It just seems like you think a whole lot of foxy their. I'm not saying he's one thing or the other, just that maybe you have a bit of a crush on our hometown hero," Anko teased.

Truthfully, the thought had crossed her minds a few times the past month or so. Especially after they had run into each other one day at the Hokage's office. He'd invited them out to a friendly lunch and she'd accepted. The woman working at the ramen stand, who Naruto seemed quite close with, jokingly made a comment about a family outing. She had said that Naruto seemed like such a good daddy, which happened to be the one word that Mirai had caught on to. Every time her little girl had seen the blond man now she called out to him, simply saying daddy, over and over again.

Feeling like she couldn't outright deny it Kurenai deflected, "It has nothing to do with feelings. We are just over a decade apart in age. He should find someone a little closer to his age."

Anko couldn't help but push a bit, "Well, I'm a bit closer to his age. Maybe I'll see if he likes snakes."

"No!" Kurenai shouted before instantly covering her mouth, "I'm sorry, I simply meant that I don't want to see him just get used like that. We both know that you're not really looking to settle down Anko and I don't think he's that kind of guy."

Just a bit more, "Don't you think that's his choice Kurenai? I mean, you said that he hasn't made any kind of move on you. Maybe that just means he likes to play it fast and loose."

"I said no!" Kurenai shouted once more, now thoroughly embarrassed, "Sorry girls, I think I'm going to head home a bit early. Maybe I'm coming down with something."

With a small smile, she left her speechless friends. None of them had ever seen her that way. Quckily their angry gazes shifted towards Anko, who at this point had her hands up in surrender.

Kurenai had just made it out of the establishment when a voice called out to her, "Kurenai, wait up."

Turning she noticed Yugao, "Look, I'm sorry about Anko, you know how she is."

Not mad in the least Kurenai nodded, "Yeah, I do. I was just letting her get to me. It was silly. It's not my call who Naruto does or doesn't see. If that's what they both want then good for them."

That was when the purple haired Anbu shook her head, "She isn't going after him. She was trying to get you to realize how you feel about him. We all feel the same way really. We don't want you to just wait until he's already with someone else to realize that you want to be with him. I mean, it's kind of obvious from how you talked about him."

Kurenai looked away from her friend, "Yeah, I think I've been realizing that these past several months. Still, I can't do that to him. He deserves someone so much better. Not a woman with a kid who is still carrying some baggage over her dead lover."

Yugao gave her friend a hug and a sad smile, "Maybe you should follow your own advice and let him decide what he wants."

Having her own words turned back on her made her laugh. Giving Yugao one last hug she walked towards the park where her two most precious people were. Realizing at that moment that Naruto had become one of her most precious people.

Kurenai had found the two under the shade of a tree with Mirai asleep in Naruto's lap. She simply watched for a moment as he rubbed her back with a loving smile on his face. He had escorted the two ladies home and put the toddler to bed after her refusal to let go of the blond. As Naruto was headed towards the door she called out to him.

"Care to stay for some tea?"

He replied with one of his hundred-watt grins, "That sounds great."

Minutes later they sat together in the living area sipping on Earl Grey, "So Naruto, do you mind if I ask you a rather personal question?"

Having become rather close to the woman over the past six months he didn't really mind, "Sure, I'm an open book, shoot."

"Are you seeing anybody?"

He hadn't been expecting that, "I...well, uh no. Not for a while now."

Kurenai hid her smile at this discovery, "Oh, and why's that? Certainly, there are tons of women who would die to get a date with the hero of the five great nations."

Naruto chuckled at the title, "Well, call me old fashion but I really don't just do that kind of thing. Most of those women don't know anything about me, and I think a few just want to brag that they slept with the _great hero._ "

Kurenai couldn't help but shake her head, "Too true. It's not just men who do that sort of thing. Still, I remember you being very close to Tsunade's apprentice, Sakura wasn't it."

He nodded and she could see the pain in his eyes, "Yes, we dated for a while. It...it didn't end well. We're still friends though."

Of course they're still friends. No matter what she did, Naruto would never just cast someone aside. Especially not someone who was precious to him.

Reaching out she grabbed his hand, "I'm here if you want to talk about it."

Without moving his hand Naruto let himself fall back onto the couch, "Maybe it would be for the best if I finally got it off my chest. Sakura and I started dating a bit during the war. Our hunt for Sasuke brought us closer together since we were the only ones who thought he could be saved."

He took a few breaths before he continued. Kurenai could see his eyes glaze over a bit. A common occurrence with ninja like the two of them who had seen too much. Getting lost in thought was an easy thing to do.

"I always knew that her heart belonged to Sasuke. He just never returned her affections. One night, after a mission where we both very nearly died, it happened. We were laying side by side in our tent, emotions running high, and we gave into the moment. The next day she apologized, said the whole thing was a mistake and that while she would always consider it special that we should forget about it," he laughed then, "Like I was supposed to forget about my first time and it having been with the girl that I'd been dreaming about for five years."

Naruto raised his free arm and let it rest over his eyes, the tears streaming down his cheeks still visible, "Eventually, the _mistake_ happened again, and then again after that until it was a semi-regular thing. When I talked to her about it she gave in and relented to trying to make things work as a couple. I feel so stupid now. Who wants to be with someone that has to be convinced to be in a relationship with them? I should've just been good enough. Still, we had some good times, and things went well for a while. Even after the war, when Sasuke came back we stayed together for a while. But...it was then I noticed that our sex life started taking a bad turn. She didn't seem to be enjoying herself anymore, no matter how many hours we kept at it."

The teary eye blond let out an awkward sounding chuckle then, "And you know where I lived. Let's just say I know what women like. They made sure that Jiraiya wasn't my sole influence on what women wanted."

That admission made Kurenai gulp a bit and feel a bit warm in places she care not mention. Mentally she shook herself, he was pouring his heart out to her. She would not slip into perversion.

He sighed then, "That's when I messed up. I mean, I knew what she wanted...who she wanted. So as we were together I used a henge and made myself look like the teme. Her entire body convulsed with the force of her climax only moments later. I thought, I hoped, that maybe things could be better then, but it only got worse. She started shyly asking me to do the henge when we were intimate."

Kurenai couldn't help but gasp in sheer disgust. To use a man in such a way, especially someone like Naruto. To her it was unforgivable. The genjutsu mistress was certain if Tsunade had heard of this then she'd have once less apprentice.

Naruto looked over at her, still crying, "So I did it for her, just like she asked. I'd loved her so long, ya know. I just wanted her to be happy, but then...then she started calling out his name. It was the last straw. I just couldn't handle it."

Kurenai found that she couldn't handle it either and began to softly cry. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his chest. She felt enormously grateful that her daughter was a heavy sleeper.

It was then that she wondered something, "I'm sorry to even ask but, I remember seeing you fairly regularly since the end of the war. When did this happen? I can't even imagine **you** being able to smile through that."

He let out a weak laugh, "Remember that journey I took, visiting all the places that I'd been for six weeks, trying to help people out after the war?"

She nodded into his chest.

"That was all a cover. In reality, I went to a house that the pervy sage kept in the land of hot springs. I drank and gambled and cried myself to sleep at night," again a hollow laugh echoed in the room, "The only good thing that came of it was I won so much money that I think I put that casino out of business."

Kurenai couldn't help the dark thoughts running through her mind, _'That bitch ran him out of his home! I swear I have a special genjutsu for her the next time I see her.'_

Naruto noticed that she had begun to grip his jacket firmly, "Hey, are you okay?"

Kurenai looked up to see his sorrow immediately replaced with concern, "I guess we're just two broken people Naruto."

"Huh," he replied in confusion, "Two, I mean, I know I'm kinda messed up. But you're amazing. I mean, how many single moms out there can still claim to be the genjutsu authority in the five elemental nations. You are a great mom, and still, make time for your work and friends. I only wish I could be that kind of messed up."

"Me," Kurenai asked incredulously, "What about you? You are an amazing shinobi. I can't walk down the street without hearing about how you rebuilt the children's home into some small mansion and are funding it yourself, or how about the fact that whenever your friends need someone they can always count on you, even after midnight, or what about the fact that you do so much for people and yet ask for nothing in return. If every man was like you then I think women would go crazy just trying to pick the best one."

Naruto blushed, "I'm nothing special. I just do what I think is right, ya know. And besides, make every woman happy, I couldn't even make the one I loved ha-"

It was then that Naruto felt himself shut up by a pair of red lips. Kurenai was smashing her body into him so hard that he toppled over to the point that she was straddling him on the couch. It took him a minute before he finally began to realize what was happening and returned the kiss. For the next half hour they remained there, passionately enthralled with one another until they finally had to come apart or lose consciousness for lack of air.

Naruto felt like he was on fire, and the woman in front of him forcing all of the negativity out. Her red eyes seemed to pierce straight through him and into his doubts, worries, and insecurities. Her kiss filled him in a way that he'd forgotten. Even trying to catch his breath felt like he was trying to breathe her into him. He couldn't explain what had just happened, why she had done that, but he knew one thing for sure. He wanted to do it again.

He flipped her open and began to pepper her with gentle kisses until, "Daaaaaaddyyyyy!"

They both chuckled. Of all the rotten luck.

Naruto got up off of her and the two straightened out their clothes. They exchanged glances for a moment, a bit embarrassed. Both of them had been swept away at the moment, neither regretted a thing.

Another cry shook the two from their daze as Kurenai stood, "I'll go get her."

Naruto chuckled, "I got this one. After all, it is me she's asking for."

So caught off guard by his words the jonin found herself having to sit back down, _'What did he mean by that? I mean, sure that's what she calls him, but is that all he meant? Or was he inferring something else?'_

The rest of the night went surprisingly well as Naruto stayed around and played with Mirai, or Miri, as her mother called her. Kurenai and Naruto couldn't help but both feel like this might be what a real family felt like. Kurenai having lost her parents in the Nine-Tails attack that claimed Naruto's parents as well, had few real memories of family.

After dinner, Naruto went to leave, a sleeping Mirai in the arms of her mother. Kurenai placed a gentle kiss on the whiskered man and smiled at him. Both agreeing that the night she be repeated again, and soon.

 **1 Year Later**

After a particularly nasty mission, where Naruto had come back barely alive, Kurenai knew it was time to confess her feelings. Naruto had all but moved in with the Kurenai and her daughter. He even slept their more often than not. Yet, in all that time, they had never consummated the relationship. It had honestly started making the raven-haired woman a bit nervous.

"Naruto," Kurenai whispered in the light of the dawning day.

"Hmmm," was all he managed.

"Are you happy," his eyes snapped open, instantly identifying the fear in her voice.

His eyes were so warm and caring to her, "The happiest I've been in my entire life. I wouldn't rather be anywhere with _anybody_."

 _She knew exactly who he meant in the implication. They had kept their relationship quiet for the first several months, both letting the other get comfortable with things. Each ready to make it official. That is until a drunken pink haired nurse stumbled through Naruto's door. He had never been one to lock his door, not expecting anyone to come unless they need something. Well, maybe not_ _ **that**_ _something._

 _Naruto had turned up at Kurenai's place in tears only minutes later. He confessed that he woke up to her kissing him. The crimson-eyed kunoichi had done the same thing many times and he had grown somewhat accustomed to it, though she never just showed up at his place in the middle of the night like that. He had begun to kiss her back before he had gotten his bearings. It wasn't until she had mumbled his name that Naruto had realized who was kissing him._ _Instantly, he had fled and came here. He begged her forgiveness and swore he'd never let anything like that happen again._

 _She had forgiven him instantly and wrapped him in her arms. That's not to say she wasn't mad, oh no, she was furious. She just knew that he wasn't to blame. He had cried himself to sleep in his despair, terrified that he'd lost the best thing in his life. Then she'd headed to his place._

 _To her great joy, she had not only found that the intruder was still there, but her friend Anko was standing outside the door. She had forgotten at the moment that her friend lived in the building. Apparently, the force and speed with which Naruto fled the building he had shaken the very foundation of the building._

 _In Anko's countenance of the events she heard, having arrived almost as soon as he'd stepped out the door. She may or may not have been keeping an eye on the place for her best friend, just to be safe. She had heard the bubblegum bitch flinging insults at the blond as he fled. Belittling the man and claiming that if he really loved her and wanted to make her be happy that he'd do the transformation for her._

 _Kurenai knew she was drunk, very drunk. She understood what that could do to a person. She had tried to proposition Naruto several times when drunk. He had respectfully turned her down every time, cuddling her to sleep, explaining that he didn't want their first time to be like that. Kurenai had always wondered if what he really meant was that he didn't want her to think it was a mistake. She could understand all of these things and see Sakura's side of things. The only problem was, she didn't care._

 _Naruto had found Sakura the next morning, huddled into the corner of his room, muttering apologies and crying. When he approached her and asked what had happened she had claimed to have had a very bad dream. She said that in her, very realistic, dream that two demons had torn her apart over and over again before one of them did something violent to her. Sakura wouldn't say what it was, but had been very sore when sitting and walked out of his apartment with a limp._

Looking into his eyes she began to cry lightly, "I think I know the answer, but I just have to ask. Is there a reason that you've never wanted to...take things further. I mean, I know you've done it before so I wasn't sure."

Naruto's face was immediately red with little prelude, "Well, Kurenai, it's just that I guess I didn't want to ruin things. I guess I still have some fears that I've been working on. I wasn't kidding when I said I've never been happier. I just didn't want to lose that."

Placing her red lips gently against his Kurenai smiled, "You'll never lose me. No matter what happens I'm not going anywhere. You aren't..."

And that's when it hit her. He was afraid that he was a replacement for Asuma, just as he had been Sasuke for Sakura. It all made sense. He was afraid that the cycle would repeat itself.

"Naruto," she cried, "I would never. I loved Asuma, yes. Part of me will always love him, but you aren't a replacement for him. You are Naruto Uzumaki, the man I...the man I love."

She watched his eyes go wide, "That's right. I love you Naruto Uzumaki, with all my heart."

Tears began trickling down the blond jinchuriki's face, "I love you too Kurenai. I love you and Mirai both so much it hurts. I didn't doubt you, I swear. It's just that I was so scared. I'm sorry."

Kurenai hugged the younger man to her barely concealed chest, wearing a nightie once more, "I know love, she hurt you badly. Now I'm going to take all that away."

Slowly sliding on top of him she lifted her only garment off and revealed herself in her entirety to him. Grabbing his hesitant hands she brought them to her body. For the next hour, the two would show exactly how much they loved one another, how grateful they were to have found one another.

As the two lie next to one another, her body wrapped around his, he whispered, "And to thank, all this started cause Shikamaru is terrible with kids."

Kurenai laughed softly, "Doesn't he have one on the way?"

Naruto nodded, "Six more weeks."

"Oh my," Naruto felt the words as her lips grazed his skin, "Maybe you should offer Temari your babysitting services."

"Nah, I'm not a huge fan of kids," Naruto obviously joked.

"Really now, cause I remember you being quite found of Miri," Kurenai teased and poked him in the sides.

Naruto slowly stood up out of bed, pulling on some pants and stretched, then he gave Kurenai a foxy grin, "Nah, I just wanted to get into your pants."

He had taken off the moment he saw her feral grin, "I'm going to get you for that one Naruto!"

Stomping could be heard as could be heard as he was chased by a blanket covered woman around the house, "Miri save daddy!"

 **A/N: Hey everybody. I have always loved this coupling but of all my stories that I'm currently working on I haven't thought of one for these two. So I wrote this one shot to get it out of my system. I hope those of you who enjoy this match will like it. I just feel like they both have qualities that make them an ideal pairing. Please review if you liked it. Even a few words are something. Maybe a smiley face.**


End file.
